Fly Together
'''Fly Together '''is the song featured for the first time in a special video called Flora's Courage and it is also heard in the near end of the episode, "Listen to Your Heart". Lyrics Italian Questa notte Io sarò una stella I tuoi sogni piano sfiorerò E sarò l'alba Che ti risveglia Sarà che tu sei L'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo Si allontana io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza atterrare mai Sfioriamo terra E risaliamo in un istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali Che ci fa volare insieme Avvolte siamo due mondi distanti Che si attraggono e si scontrano Vorrei odiarti So solo amarti Sara che tu sei L'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo Si allontana io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza atterrare mai Sfioriamo terra E risaliamo in un istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali Che ci fa volare insieme (In questo cielo senza fine) (Continueremo a volare) (È un salto nel blu) (Oltre le nuvole) (In questo cielo senza fine) (Continueremo a volare) (È un salto nel blu) (Oltre le nuvole) (In questo cielo senza fine) (Continueremo a volare) (È un salto nel blu) (Oltre le nuvole) (In questo cielo senza fine) (Continueremo a volare) (È un salto nel blu) (Oltre le nuvole) English You should know it We don't get along Yeah we get crazy It can pull us far apart But everytime we crash I fly right back to where you are No matter how we fall No matter how we fight You always hear my call We always find the light And when we hit the bottom Love still takes us higher (Takes us higher) Maybe we'll stir it up Maybe we're going down Love always sends us up Right back on thorny ground No matter how we fall We always fly Fly together (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (But together) (Our love is true) (You're where I want to be) (I'm here with you) (Nothing's better) (Our sky is blue) (But together) French Toutes nos différences Et toutes nos failles Peuvent même nous séparer Mais après nos chamailles Je m'envole Pour te retrouver Qu'importe nos querelles Et nos petites guerres Tu entends mes appels On retrouve la lumière Après nos jeux cruels L'amour nous Porte plus haut (Porte plus haut) Parfois on touche le ciel On tombe à terre aussi Mais l'amour est le miel Qui adoucit nos vies Qu'importe nos erreurs Puisque s'envolent Volent nos deux coeurs (Rien que nous deux) (Tout là-haut) (Le ciel est bleu) (Tout est si beau) (Le grand amour) (Ensemble on est heureux) (Le grand amour) (Ensemble on est heureux) Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 songs Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Couples